


Mune ga hachikire-sōde

by moonnddust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Assholes, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, also theyre kinda dumb, gay people....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnddust/pseuds/moonnddust
Summary: “Omi-kun! How ya been?”Kiyoomi turned to face him, ready to once again protest the stupid nickname, but the words died in his throat.“What did you do to yourhair?”“Huh? What do ya mean, Omi? Just thought I’d change it up a bit. Besides, now people won’t get me mixed up with my brother.”“It looks like piss.”*Or, Sakusa Kiyoomi's unfortunate attraction to one Miya Atsumu throughout the years
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 378





	Mune ga hachikire-sōde

**Author's Note:**

> listen i dont know what possessed me to write this much but take it. also yes i know they probs didnt go to the training camp their first year but uh. yeah.
> 
> but anyways enjoy!!
> 
> title from mitski's First Love/Late Spring!!!
> 
> edit: i fixed the formatting bc it got messed up whoops. also i added some tags bc i forgot some uh. very obvious ones.

Falling in love with Miya Atsumu was a bit like drowning.

Kiyoomi had thought he was only dipping his toes in the water, but before he knew it, his head had been fully submerged.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be saved.

*

Kiyoomi supposed it started their first year of high school, at that damn training camp they had both attended. Atsumu still had his natural hair color, but he was the only Miya in attendance, anyways.

Kiyoomi had hated him immediately.

Miya Atsumu was loud, arrogant, and a jerk. Kiyoomi tried his best to stay away from him, but, with only a limited amount of setters present, they were more often than not put on the same team.

And, damn, did they play well together.

The slam of a volleyball on the court after another perfect spike was always something Kiyoomi loved. Usually, well, he always needed to analyze the tosses sent his way before he deemed them good enough to hit. Miya, however, had sent him the perfect toss. 

Kiyoomi hit it with no hesitations.

_Well,_ he thought, _surely_ all _of his sets can’t be that perfect._

Unfortunately for Kiyoomi, they were. Set after set, spike after spike, Miya made sure Kiyoomi never hesitated. He was, well, _perfect_ on the court. Kiyoomi didn’t know why he hated him in the first place.

*

_Ah yes,_ Kiyoomi thought as Miya continued to try to get Kiyoomi to eat lunch with him, _this is why I hated him._

“C’mon Omi-kun, just one little meal won’t kill ya! Just lemme sit with ya! I don’t know anyone else here anyways.”

“Absolutely not. And don’t call me that, you don’t even _know_ _me._ ”

Miya, like the child he was, pouted and continued his begging.

And while Kiyoomi tried _oh so hard_ to get Miya to leave him alone, he forgot to account for Motoya.

Kiyoomi thought he was _finally_ free once the more annoying twin (and he hadn’t even _met_ the other one) had left him alone. And then Motoya had walked up to him.

“Hey, Kiyoomi! Atsumu-kun is gonna eat lunch with us, just a heads up.”

“Motoya. Why would you do that.” Although his mask covered half of his face, Kiyoomi was sure his cousin could tell he was frowning.

“He just seemed kinda sad! And hey, what’s the worst that could happen?”

_Famous last words,_ Kiyoomi thought wryly, as he begrudgingly went to find a table that the three of them could eat at.

After finding a table and wiping it down properly, Kiyoomi began eating, not bothering to wait for the other two to arrive. He _may_ have felt bad for not waiting for Motoya, but he was the one who had invited Miya, so Kiyoomi couldn’t feel too bad about it.

The other two arrived soon enough, and Kiyoomi’s peace and quiet was once again interrupted by Miya’s dumb accent (that Kiyoomi _did not_ think was a just a _bit_ endearing). 

“Omi-kun! Didn’t even bother to wait for us huh? Gotta say, I’m a little hurt Omi Omi.” Miya said with a stupid little pout. Why should Kiyoomi have waited?

“Rude! We’re friends now, so ya gotta be nice.”

Oh. He had said that out loud. 

“Who said we were friends, Miya?”

“Ah, c’mon Omi Omi, don’t be like that. We’re eatin’ lunch together! Of course we’re friends.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Motoya, the little bastard, did absolutely nothing to stop Miya from annoying the hell out of his cousin.

“Anyways, Omi-kun, just call me Atsumu. Hearin’ ya say _Miya_ just reminds me of my brother.” Miya made a sour face at the mention of his brother.

“I already told you, _Miya_ , we’re not friends, and I’m not going to call you by your first name.”

Miya, immature as he was, crossed his arms and pouted. 

Then, he shrugged, and something like determination flashed in his eyes. 

“Eh, I’ll getcha to say it eventually, Omi.”

*

The rest of the training camp went by fairly smoothly, and even eating lunch with Motoya and Miya wasn’t too bad. The two of them often talked to each other, and while Kiyoomi _did_ listen, he wasn’t expected to respond often.

By the time it was over, Kiyoomi was frustrated.

Specifically, frustrated at Miya. He had sent him the best tosses he had ever hit, but _god_ was he annoying. Still, Kiyoomi would, well, he would miss playing with him. The two of them hadn’t exchanged contact information, and Kiyoomi will continue to pretend that what he felt after leaving wasn’t disappointment. He and his cousin returned to Itachiyama. 

And if his lunches with just Motoya felt a bit too quiet sometimes? Well, that’s nobody’s business but Kiyoomi’s.

*

His second year brought yet another training camp, in which Kiyoomi and Motoya both attended once again. 

After talking to that first year setter from Karasuno, Kiyoomi walked into the building for the second time. He was _not_ looking for a specific annoying setter. Absolutely not.

From behind him he heard the voice that he had, though he wouldn’t admit it, been anticipating.

“Omi-kun! How ya been?”

Kiyoomi turned to face him, ready to once again protest the stupid nickname, but the words died in his throat. 

“What did you do to your _hair?”_

“Huh? What do ya mean, Omi? Just thought I’d change it up a bit. Besides, now people won’t get me mixed up with my brother.”

“It looks like piss.”

He had expected Miya to pout and protest, but much to his surprise, the other boy just laughed loud and carefree. 

“Lemme tell ya, Omi, if yer piss looks like that ya should go to a doctor. And besides, yer not the first ta say that.”

Kiyoomi huffed behind the mask, not wanting to admit that he thought the color was actually kind of nice on Miya. 

It had been a full year since they had spoken, so of course Kiyoomi was going to insult him. 

He just…hadn’t expected Miya to laugh like that.

_I want to make him laugh like that again._

Kiyoomi pushed that thought, along with the blush that was thankfully hidden by his mask, down. He wasn’t here for this, he was here to improve his playing. Kiyoomi didn’t have time for this.

But…

Maybe he wouldn’t be opposed to eating lunch with him again.

*

Kiyoomi was... _confused_.

He and Motoya were sitting in their shared dorm, discussing the camp and the new faces they had seen. Somehow, they had gotten on the topic of one Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi _may_ have let his previous _unwanted_ thoughts about the other boy slip.

Motoya told him it was a crush, but it couldn’t _possibly_ be. 

“Motoya, I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve spoken to him. It’s not a- I don’t have a _crush_ on Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi realized what he said too late. Motoya looked at him with his stupid shit eating grin that he had always hated.

“ _Oh?_ So he’s _Atsumu_ now, is he?”

“Wha- No! I just misspoke. That’s all. Besides, he’s always pestering me about calling him that, I was bound to make a mistake sooner or later.”

“Sure, sure...if that’s what we’re calling it.”

Kiyoomi _really_ hated his cousin sometimes.

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Wha- hey, Kiyoomi, I was just kidding! Come back!”

Kiyoomi walked away faster, out of spite. 

*

He didn’t end up taking another shower. He fully planned to, but those plans had died rather quickly once he realized he didn’t have the shower supplies he needed.

Kiyoomi wandered the building, regretting that he had forgotten to grab a mask while he made his hasty exit. He ended up standing right outside, feeling as though some fresh air would do him some good. He didn’t want to sit, who _knew_ how dirty the ground below him was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It must have been Motoya wondering where he had gone to.

“Motoya, I _told you_ I didn’t want to talk about whatever _feelings_ you think I may have for-“

_Oh,_ he thought as he turned to face who he had assumed was his cousin. _That’s not Motoya._

Miya Atsumu, in all his shitty haired glory, stood in front of him, a look of confusion on his face.

“Uh, sorry Omi. I ain’t Motoya.”

“I _realize that,_ Miya.”

A tense silence stood between them. Kiyoomi was embarrassed, he had almost let it slip to Miya that Motoya thought he had a crush on him.

“So…” Miya broke the silence. “What kinda feelings are we talkin’ about, Omi? Care ta share with the class?” 

_This stupid boy and his stupid face._

“If I didn’t want to talk about it with my _cousin_ , then what makes you think I would talk about it with _you.”_

“Jeez, Omi Omi, just tryin’ ta be friendly. Anyways, ya seem kinda on edge. Where’s yer mask? Ya always have one when yer not playin’.” 

“...I forgot one.”

Miya grins sharply, and Kiyoomi feels his breath catch.

“Well! Lucky for ya, I happen to have one right here.” He took something out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to Kiyoomi. “Fresh from the pack, I even wiped it down for ya before I came here.”

In his hands was a mask from the exact brand he always bought. Fresh from the pack, just as Miya had said. How did he…

“How did you know I would be out here without a mask?”

“Eh, I was out anyways, I saw ya walk past me. Ya seemed pretty out of it, so I came to see if ya were alright.”

“And the mask?”

“Oh, I just have a couple on me, just in case. I also have some wipes, but I’m not too sure if they’re the ones ya like and all.”

Kiyoomi stood, mask still in his hands. Miya did that? He couldn’t think of a good reason for him to go through the trouble.

“Why?”

“Just didn’t want ya to be uncomfortable. I saw how some things bugged ya last year, figured I should be prepared for this year.”

_Oh._

Kiyoomi was stunned. This boy he had barely talked to was more considerate than most people he had known for years. He put the mask on quickly, hoping Miya couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks in the darkness.

“...We should go back inside.” Kiyoomi pushed past the other boy, but stopped before he could enter the building.

“Thank you, Atsumu.”

*

Okay, so _maybe_ Kiyoomi had a small crush on Miya (yes, _Miya,_ he refused to call him Atsumu. Even in his head). So he did what any reasonable sixteen year old would do. 

He avoided him.

Really, he only needed to interact with him during practices, anyway.

Unfortunately, this didn’t prevent Kiyoomi from thinking about him.

He noticed all the little things he did. He would high five or slap the other players' backs, but never Kiyoomi. He knew he wasn’t comfortable with that, and he didn’t push.

Kiyoomi didn’t think he would mind it if it was him.

Motoya, of course, picked up on his little realization, and would not _shut up._ According to him, it was _a bad idea_ and Kiyoomi should _just talk to him._ Now that was just unrealistic. Kiyoomi couldn’t _talk_ to him, especially not when he wondered what it would be like to hold his god damn hand. 

No, Kiyoomi would just ignore whatever feelings he had and just never speak to Miya again. Simple.

“Sakusa, Miya! You two will be a team.”

Well, fuck. 

*

If Miya had realized Kiyoomi was ignoring him, he sure as hell didn’t seem like it. 

“Omi-kun! What great luck huh? For a sec I was worried I’d get put with Tobio-kun over there.”

Kiyoomi gave him a look. “What’s wrong with Kageyama? He’s a strong enough player, you would have been fine.”

“Eh, kid just rubs me the wrong way, ya know?”

“Is that why you called him a, what was it, ‘goody two shoes’? Seems a bit petty, Miya.” Kiyoomi grinned down at him, thankful for the few centimeters he had on the other boy. 

Kiyoomi turned to get ready for their two-on-two, completely missing how Miya’s face turned red at seeing the other boy smile like that. 

The two of them played well against Kageyama and Hoshiumi, who had ended up being paired together. Kiyoomi and Miya ended up winning the game, but Miya didn’t try to high five him.

Well, maybe he could make the first move. Miya was respectful of his boundaries, it made sense he wouldn't try to touch him.

“Miya.” Kiyoomi held up his hand for a high five.

“Hm?” Miya turned around to face Kiyoomi. When he saw his raised hand, his eyes lit up. “Really? Are ya sure?”

Kiyoomi averted his eyes and nodded. 

“Just give me a high five before I change my mind.”

And so Miya gave Kiyoomi a high five. 

While it was just a single fleeting touch, Kiyoomi felt like his hand was on fire. It was stupid, Kiyoomi shouldn’t have been so weird about it. And besides, Miya high fived the other players all the time. 

“Good job, Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi walked to the sidelines, trying to avoid letting Miya see his blush. 

_Shit,_ he thought. _Maybe I like him a bit more than I thought I did._

Kiyoomi stood next to Motoya, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything. Really, he should have known better. Motoya was a little shit sometimes.

“So...a high five, huh? You sure you don’t like him?” At least Motoya had the decency to speak softly enough that no one else could hear him. 

“I am going to kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“Nah, you’d miss me too much!”

“...whatever.”

* 

Alright, so it turned out avoiding Miya was a lot harder than he thought it would be. And there was the whole, ‘I don’t really want to avoid him in the first place’ thing. 

Luckily for him, the camp was pretty much over. As he and Motoya made their way home, Kiyoomi realized he still never exchanged contacts with Miya. Well, hopefully the time and distance would put these unwelcome feelings to rest. As long as he wasn’t _exposed_ to Miya Atsumu, he would be fine.

As he rode the train back to his and Motoya’s stop, he felt the phone in his pocket buzz. Strange…

[ **Unknown** ] 12:43

omi omi!!! guess who ;)

[ **Me** ] 12:45

How did you get my number

[ **Unknown** ] 12:45

aww cmon omi kun it’s your favorite setter 

[ **Me** ] 12:46

Oh. Hello Kageyama-kun

[ **Miya** ] 12:46

>:0 no!! rude omi omi it’s atsumu!!!

[ **Me** ] 12:47

You still didn’t answer my question

[ **Miya** ] 12:47

oh yeah komori kun gave it to me

[ **Miya** ] 12:47

hope ya don’t mind haha

[ **Me** ] 12:48

How do you still manage to text with an accent

[ **Miya]** 12:49

idk omi it sounds like yer just thinkin in my voice

[ **Miya** ] 12:49

do ya miss me that much :0

[ **Me** ] 12:50

Absolutely not.

[ **Miya** ] 12:50

mean omi omi >:(

[ **Miya** ] 12:50

but anyways!! wanted to let ya know that yer cousin gave me yer number so!!

[ **Me** ] 12:50

...I suppose that’s alright.

[ **Me** ] 12:50

As long as you don’t spam my phone too much

[ **Miya** ] 12:50

:D!!

[ **Miya** ] 12:51

gotcha omi omi!!! no spamin!!

[ **Miya** ] 12:51

anyways i gotta go for real my brothers bein an asshole so :T

[ **Miya** ] 12:51

see ya omi!!

[ **Me** ] 12:52

Bye, Miya

“So, Kiyoomi, what’s got you smiling at your phone like that?”

“What? I’m not smiling.” Maybe he could get away with the lie, he was wearing a mask anyway.

“Come on, you know I can tell. Even with the mask.”

Shit.

“...You just like to make fun of me, don’t you.”

“Just a bit, dear cousin of mine!” The shit eating grin had once again made an appearance.

You know what, maybe Kiyoomi _would_ kill Motoya.

*

The two texted far more often than Kiyoomi thought they would, but as they neared Nationals, the texts came far less frequently. Kiyoomi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed. 

By the day of Nationals, Miya hadn’t texted him for almost two weeks. 

His team was spread around the building, most of them catching up with old friends from middle school or, like Motoya, talking to acquaintances from the training camp. 

Kiyoomi stood alone in the corner. He _absolutely_ would not be going into the large crowd of people. He was getting nervous just _thinking_ about it. Kiyoomi would just have to wait until the entrance ceremony started, and he could be back with his team. He trusted them.

The opening ceremony went by slowly, and Kiyoomi wanted nothing more than to go back to his hotel room, make sure everything was clean, and take a nap. But, unfortunately, he _did_ have to sit through this. 

By the time the ceremony had finished, Kiyoomi was practically dead on his feet. He did, however, perk up a bit at the announcement of Inarizaki, much to the amusement of Motoya. 

The team made their way out of the stadium, and Kiyoomi was _so_ ready to take a nap. Before he could make it out, however, he heard someone call his name.

Or rather, a _version_ of his name. 

“Omi Omi! Wait up!”

Kiyoomi was going to ignore how fast his heartbeat was. Still, he turned around and waited, signaling to his team that they could go on ahead.

“Miya.” Kiyoomi nodded his head in greeting.

“Hey, how ya been? Feels like it's been a while since we talked, huh?”

“Hm. I suppose it _has_ been a while.” Thirteen days, but who’s counting, really.

“Well, just wanted ta ask ya if you could maybe watch our game tomorrow? We may be up against Tobio-kun’s team. Ya know, if they manage to win an’ all.”

“...I’ll see if I can make it.” He was going to go, wasn’t he?

“Great! Ooh, plus ya can finally see Samu. He’s not as good lookin’ as I am though, just a heads up.”

“Miya. You’re identical twins. I know what he looks like already.”

“Ah, Omi-kun, yer taking all the fun out of it. Just pretend for a sec, would ya?”

Kiyoomi sighed. “Is that all, Miya? I have to get back to my team.”

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun with them. See ya tomorrow?”

“Yes, Miya. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The smug look on Motoya’s face was worth it so long as he got to see Atsumu smile at him like that.

*

The rest of the day came and went, and before he knew it, the tournament had started. Itachiyama didn’t have a game immediately, so the team was allowed to sleep in or go watch some of the other games.

Kiyoomi, of course, forced Motoya to go with him to the Inarizaki match. For no reason in particular. If anything, Kiyoomi just wanted to see a strong team play. That’s all.

The two of them got there during the teams’ warm up. Miya, who had been looking around, caught sight of them and waved obnoxiously.

Kiyoomi waved back.

“Wow, Kiyoomi, you’ve got it bad. I’m kinda surprised, honest-ow! Did you have to kick me?”

“Yes. Now leave me alone. I’m not here for Miya, I’m here to watch a game.” Not very believable, but hopefully Motoya would buy it.

He did not.

“You know, I’m sure Atsumu-kun likes you back. You just have to tell him. And also admit to yourself that you’re half in love with the guy.”

Kiyoomi choked. “I-I’m not _in love_ with Atsumu!” He blamed the slip of his name on the fact that Motoya had just said it.

The smug face had made yet another appearance. Kiyoomi was getting tired of it. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

“You’re a piece of shit sometimes, you know that, Motoya? Let’s just-let’s just watch the stupid game.” Kiyoomi was going to once again ignore that, under his mask, his face was red.

The game began with Miya serving, and although he thought his little gimmick with the crowd was stupid, Kiyoomi found himself holding his breath as he served.

A service ace. Of course.

The game continued, and Kiyoomi had to admit that with his twin there, Miya seemed to be unstoppable. It was _exciting,_ and Kiyoomi just couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Miya. Kiyoomi just hadn’t expected them to lose. To _Karasuno_ , of all teams.

The last slam of the volleyball on the court was still ringing in Kiyoomi’s ears.

As the two teams filtered off the court, Kiyoomi and Motoya went down to see if they could catch Miya before he had to go. After a bit of searching through the crowd, Kiyoomi spotted him talking to his brother.

“Miya.”

Two heads turned to face him. Ah, right, _twins._

“Omi! Ya stayed! Ta be honest, I wasn’t sure if ya would.” Miya came up to Kiyoomi, looking like he hadn’t just lost the first game of the tournament.

“Well, I just figured we could stop by.”

Motoya heard his slight lie and thought it was a good idea to insert himself into the conversation.

“Oh, Atsumu-kun, you should have seen Kiyoomi this morning, he practically dragged me here to get to your game on time.”

Kiyoomi seemed to be thinking about murder much more often these days.

Great, now _Miya_ had a stupid smirk on his face. “Oh? Omi-kun, I didn’t know ya wanted to see me so bad.”

“I actually came to see your brother.”

“Hey! Don’ be mean Omi. But anyways, ya guys haven’t met yet, huh?” He turned to yell over his shoulder. “Samu! Get yer ass over here!”

The other one, the more apathetic looking one, made his way over. Once he saw who his brother was with, he seemed to perk up a bit.

“Hey. Nice ta meet ya. Yer the dude Tsumu won’t stop talking about, right? Sakusa?”

“Nevermind, ya piece of shit, ya don’t get to talk to ‘em anymore. Sorry ‘bout him, just ignore that.” Miya grabbed his brother by the shoulders and practically pushed him towards that weird, bendy middle blocker. “Go bug yer boyfriend, asshole.”

Osamu flushed and punched his brother in the shoulder. Hard. “Shut yer trap, Tsumu! God, whatever.” He walked away, flush still high on his cheeks. Kiyoomi wondered if Atsumu blushed like that.

Kiyoomi and Motoya looked at each other, amused by the twins’ antics. 

“Sorry, sorry, he’s the worst. But, uh, thanks for comin’, Omi, really.” Miya smiled and - _oh._

It wasn’t a dumb smirk or grin, it was just...a genuine smile. 

“I- it’s only polite since you invited me. And it looks like your team is about to leave you.”

“Wha- guys! Wait up! I’ll see ya later Omi, bye Komori-kun!” Miya ran off to catch up with his team, who were, in fact, trying to leave without him. 

Neither Kiyoomi or Motoya saw the smug look Osamu gave his brother as he nodded towards Kiyoomi, or the blush that spread across Atsumu’s cheeks.

*

Itachiyama didn’t win Nationals either. After their captain was injured, there just wasn’t much they could do. The disappointment weighed heavy on them all, but Kiyoomi felt awful. Who was he to say he was one of the top aces if he couldn’t even win this tournament?

Kiyoomi returned home to an empty house. As usual. His parents worked so often, and while it meant they were very well off, they never seemed to make time to go to his games or, when he was younger, any recitals he had.

He went straight to the shower, even though he had taken one after the game. Maybe he could wash the disappointment off of himself. 

Well, there was always next year.

*

Third year seemed to come and go, and while he had volleyball to play and Miya to bother him, graduation came quickly. Though, Miya’s texts had slowed once he had learned of Kiyoomi’s plans to go to college rather than straight into the V. Leagues. 

Kiyoomi would pretend that the silence from him didn’t sting.

*

Lucky for him, Kiyoomi managed to get a single dorm his first year of college. That just meant there wasn’t anyone to judge him for his habits. He figured he could pick up playing violin again, since there was no one to yell at him for playing too loudly. While he was unpacking his few belongings, his phone buzzed from where it was laying on his desk.

[ **Motoya** ] 1:32

hey did u see that atsumu signed with msby???

[ **Me** ] 1:33

No.

[ **Me** ] 1:33

Why would I need to know that

[ **Motoya** ] 1:33

just thought u would wanna know since u like him

[ **Motoya** ] 1:45

kiyoomi??

**You have blocked this number. They can no longer send messages to you.**

*

Kiyoomi did well for himself in the collegiate league, earning the MVP title in his last year. He was fairly happy with himself, and he had been looking into professional teams that were holding tryouts. Motoya had been signed with the EJP Raijin for the past two years, so Kiyoomi was eager to join him in the V. Leagues.

Then he saw that the MSBY Black Jackals were holding open tryouts. 

He thought about the pros of going to their tryout, and found that they seemed to heavily outweigh the cons. The facilities were well kept and clean, the team itself was good, it would be a nice change of scenery, Miya Atsumu was there, among others.

Miya Atsumu, however, was also the only con Kiyoomi had on his list.

They hadn’t spoken in years, Miya too busy with his team, and Kiyoomi too busy with his education and college team. Who could say if they could still play well together, or even get along?

Kiyoomi booked a train ticket for the following week. God, Motoya would never let him hear the end of this.

*

The squeak of shoes against a gym floor was something Kiyoomi had always found comforting. Now, though, it just made him anxious. He stood on the sidelines next to the team’s captain, Meian, as well as other hopeful volleyball players.

“Alright! So basically, we’ll just have you play a bit with our other players, here, and get a feel for how you guys play. First, though, I’ll have you introduce yourselves to the rest of the guys. Just say your name and position, please.”

The Black Jackals stood in a line in front of them. Kiyoomi didn’t pay much attention to the others who had come to try out. He was last to introduce himself, anyways. When it was his turn, Kiyoomi stood up straight and locked eyes with Miya. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Wing spiker.” He gave a small nod. “Pleasure to meet you.”

*

Kiyoomi ended up making the team, of course. Throughout the tryouts, however, he hadn’t played with Miya at all. 

_Not that that matters much,_ Kiyoomi thought. They would be on the same team anyways. 

Now that he thought about it, Miya hadn’t so much as _looked_ at him since the very beginning of the practice. Kiyoomi felt...hurt? Well, it’s not like he had expected much. Miya was the one who had stopped texting.

Well, there was no time to dwell on that now. The next day was Kiyoomi’s first official practice with the team, but for now, he had to start moving into the apartment complex meant for the team's players to live in.

The apartment was nice, it had one bedroom, a bathroom, a nice living room area, and a somewhat small kitchen. It was a bit dull, but nothing a few decorations and plants couldn’t fix. As he got to work putting things away and thinking of different plants that would fit nicely in the room, Kiyoomi heard a knock at the door.

Weird. He hadn’t told anyone which apartment was his. Kiyoomi put the box he was holding down, and made his way to the front door. And then he opened it.

It was none other than Miya Atsumu. Of _course_ it was.

“Heya, Omi. Figured some company might do ya good.”

Kiyoomi hadn’t really paid much attention to how Miya looked during the tryout, more focused on actually getting on the team, but _now_ …

Well. Miya was still hot, unfortunately.

“You fixed your hair.”

“Well, someone once told me it looked like piss, thought I’d change it. So, Omi Omi, ya need any help unpacking? Washed my hands before I got here an’ everythin’.”

“...sure.” Kiyoomi stepped aside to let Miya through. “How did you know which apartment was mine? I hadn’t told anyone.”

“Saw ya come in. I’m right next door, by the way. Guess yer gonna be seeing even more of me now, huh, Omi.” Miya turned to face him with that stupid smirk. 

“We’re on the same team, of course we’re going to see each other. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Hey, this is a bit different, don’t ya think? We’re neighbors now! And, uh, it’s been a while since we’ve talked, wouldn’t ya say so? Also, where can I put this?

Kiyoomi stared at him for a second. He hadn’t realized Miya was carrying something. He looked down at the other’s hands and saw a small potted plant.

Kiyoomi didn’t even remember telling him he liked plants. 

He took the pot carefully from Miya’s hands, setting it down on the small coffee table he had brought with him. 

“Thank you, Miya. I didn’t know you remembered about the plants.” Kiyoomi smiled at him, then looked away to hide his blush, missing Miya’s matching one completely. 

Miya cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, of course. Figured ya might like it, so I, uh. Bought it. From a store. You know, how buyin’ stuff works. Um. Anyways! What else needs unpackin’?”

“Oh. um. Here, I have some boxes in the kitchen you can help with.”

*

With Miya’s help, Kiyoomi was able to finish unpacking before dinner time. 

“Well, it sure was fun, Omi, but I should get back ta my apartment. But hey, I’ll see ya tomorrow, right?“

Miya started to turn around, but Kiyoomi reached out a hand, almost like he was going to _touch_ him. Before he could make contact, he spoke.

“Let me thank you for the help. We could go get dinner? I’m not too familiar with the area anyways, and I’m sure you know some good places to eat.”

Miya looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that Kiyoomi would even offer something like that.

“W- yeah! Yeah, of course, uh. Lemme just grab a jacket or somethin’ from my apartment. Um. One sec!”

Miya rushed out of the apartment, flustered. A couple minutes later, Miya reappeared at the door, which he had left open in his haste. “So! I know this great joint a little ways away, plus I can get us a pretty good discount.” Miya winked.

He _winked._

Kiyoomi pushed past him and walked out of the door, not giving Miya the satisfaction of seeing him blush. Once he had willed the heat in his cheeks down, he turned back to face him. 

“Well? Shall we?”

The two walked side by side, not speaking much save for Miya telling him a bit about Osaka. Kiyoomi, admittedly, spent most of the walk considering Miya. He seemed so... _friendly_ for someone who had just suddenly cut off contact with him years ago.

Soon enough, Miya stopped in front of a building. “Alright, here she is! How we feelin’ bout this, Omi?”

Kiyoomi looked up to see the words _Onigiri Miya_ on the sign of the building. 

“Is this…” Kiyoomi trailed off, not quite sure what he was trying to ask.

“It’s Samu’s shop, he worked real hard to get it. Don’t tell him this, but I really am proud of him.” Miya looked down, a rare, genuine smile on his face. After a second, he looked back up to Kiyoomi. “Now! Let’s eat, yeah?” Miya held the door open for Kiyoomi, and the two walked inside.

Kiyoomi heard a familiar voice yell out a greeting, and Osamu came out from behind the counter. A traitorous part of Kiyoomi’s brain couldn't help but think of how Atsumu was more handsome. That was stupid, they were literally identical twins. 

“Oh. It’s just you. Whatever, find yerself a table.”

“Samu, don’t be rude! I actually gotta guest this time. Ya remember Omi, yeah?”

Osamu’s face broke into a smug looking grin. “Oh, I remember yer ‘Omi Omi’, all right. How ya been, Sakusa?”

“Ah, um. I’ve been...fine? I suppose?” Kiyoomi didn’t really know what to say, he had _much_ less experience with this twin. 

“Jeez, Samu, stop botherin’ the guy. We’ll just go sit down, alright Omi?”

Kiyoomi nodded, and Miya led him to a table near the back. Before he could take out his own wet wipes to clean the table, Miya had already begun wiping it down with his own pack.

It was Kiyoomi’s favorite brand.

*

They talked for a bit, and Kiyoomi even told him a bit more about himself, like how he still played the violin sometimes, or how he didn’t actually know how to cook very well. They waited for Osamu to bring them the onigiri Miya had ordered for the both of them. He had no idea what he was about to eat but, loathe as he was to admit it, he _did_ trust Miya.

By the time Osamu came to drop off their meals, Kiyoomi had relaxed completely. It was… _unusual,_ to say the least, for him to be this comfortable in a public restaurant. And while there were other people there, the atmosphere was pleasant, and Atsumu made for a great distraction.

“Here ya go, Sakusa, umeboshi for ya. And here’s some for you, too, I guess.”

He had remembered Kiyoomi’s favorite.

“Yer so rude to me, yer favorite brother.” Miya put his hand over his heart, pretending to be far more hurt than he actually was. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, this is on the house. Think of it as a sorta ‘sorry ya gotta put up with Tsumu on yer team’ gift.”

Kiyoomi laughed. “Of course. Thank you.”

Ignoring Miya’s indignant spluttering, Osamu left them to eat and to take care of his other customers.

The two of them ate, focused more on the food in front of them than making much conversation. A few minutes into the meal, however, Miya looked at Kiyoomi. 

“So, Omi Omi, what do ya think?”

Kiyoomi hummed, appreciating the taste of the onigiri. “This is really good. Osamu is a great cook.”

“Wha- hey, how come Samu gets first name privileges?”

“Because he made me food.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have ta make ya food next time.”

_Oh._ Kiyoomi thought. _Next time._

Kiyoomi couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his face. “Next time, then.”

*

The walk back to the apartment complex was uneventful, the two of them not saying much. They got back without much fanfare, and rode the elevator up to their floor. 

“Well Omi-kun, tonight was fun.” Miya leaned against the door frame of Kiyoomi’s apartment. “We should do it again sometime. I, uh, I missed talking to ya.” This time, Kiyoomi had a full view of the blush on Miya’s face. 

_If you missed me so much,_ Kiyoomi thought bitterly, _why did you stop texting me?_

Out loud, however, Kiyoomi didn’t voice his question. “You’ll see me tomorrow, Miya. You should go get some rest. If you’re too tired, your sets are going to be shitty.”

Rather than get defensive, Miya laughed. “Alright, Omi Omi, I’ll go ta sleep. But take yer own advice, yeah? See ya tomorrow Omi!” With that, Miya pushed himself off the door frame and headed next door to his own apartment. 

Kiyoomi closed the door and put his head in his hands. He sighed.

“Yeah...tomorrow.”

*

Kiyoomi woke up early the next morning to go on a jog, maybe that way he could clear his head a bit. The cool morning air felt nice against his face, but he couldn’t help but think of one Miya Atsumu as he figured out a nice jogging route for himself. He just- Kiyomi didn’t understand why he had acted like he wasn’t the one to practically ghost him in the first place. Miya acted as if there was nothing they should have talked about. And the worst part was-

Kiyoomi still liked him. 

He thought he had gotten over his stupid crush during college, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had been wrong. How pathetic. 

Kiyoomi realized he should be getting back soon if he wanted to take a shower after running. He got more caught up in his thoughts than he wanted to. So much for ‘clearing his head’. Well, once practice started, Kiyoomi would be able to focus on playing. 

After he returned to his apartment, took a shower, and grabbed his things, Kiyoomi walked to the gym just a couple minutes away from the apartment complex. He made his way through the building towards the locker room. He was pretty early, so he didn’t think there would be anyone else there. Hopefully he could have time to sanitize his locker properly.

Kiyoomi walked into the locker room to see Miya there, talking on the phone. He spoke quietly, as though he didn’t want to be heard.

“-can’t just _tell_ him! Samu, are ya crazy? Just ‘cuz it worked out with you and Sunarin don’t mean it’s gonna work out for me. ‘M fine with just talkin’ to ‘im. Really Samu. _Yes,_ I know its been a while, fuck off, jeez.”

_Oh._ So Atsumu liked someone.

Kiyoomi took a breath. He was an adult, he shouldn’t be so upset about this. Whatever, he wasn’t here to get a boyfriend, he was here to play volleyball. And with that thought in mind, Kiyoomi walked fully into the locker room.

Miya caught sight of him and hung up the phone with a yelp.

“Omi-kun! Yer, uh, yer real early, huh?”

Kiyoomi just nodded in response, then got to work wiping down his assigned locker. While he worked, however, he saw a second hand start to wipe down the locker a second time, just like he had been planning to do.

“It’ll take less time like this, yeah, Omi-kun? Ya can pay me back by helpin’ me with my serves after practice. Need someone ta receive, and I know how good ya are.”

“...Fine.” Kiyoomi hated that _stupid_ accent. He hated how endearing he found it. 

In no time, they had finished with Kiyoomi’s locker, and Miya waited for him to change. Soon enough, the other members of the team had arrived. 

“Tsum Tsum! How come you got to talk to Sakusa first?” _The_ Bokuto Koutarou had begun to crowd Kiyoomi in his haste to get a good look at him.

Ah, yes. Kiyoomi had almost forgotten about the loud wing spiker. Well, he doubted he would be forgetting about him anytime soon.

“Woah, Bokkun, calm down! Give Omi some space, would ya?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Do we get to call you Omi too?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay, Omi!”

Kiyoomi sighed. He didn’t think he would be getting away from this nickname anytime soon.

*

Practice went by smoothly enough, considering he was in the process of getting used to the team. Kiyoomi had been right, actually playing volleyball _did_ help him clear his head a bit. While the rest of the team would _definitely_ take some getting used to, Kiyoomi hadn’t seemed to forget how to spike Miya’s sets. 

By the time they had finished, Kiyoomi had nearly forgotten his promise to help Miya with his serves. 

“Omi Omi! Ya better not be flakin’ out on me. Ya promised me some extra practice.”

“Atsumu, try not to work him so hard. This _was_ his first practice with us after all.” Meian fixed Atsumu with a stern look, hoping he would actually _listen_ to his captain for once.

But, seeing as this was Miya Atsumu, this was simply unrealistic.

“Nah, me and Omi-kun here go way back. I know he can keep goin’.”

Meian looked to Kiyoomi, silently asking if he was okay with this. Unfortunately, Kiyoomi was.

“It’ll be fine. I could use some more receiving practice anyways.”

Meian shrugged, and began to walk towards the locker room. “Well, whatever you say. Don’t push yourselves too hard, alright?”

“Aye aye, captain.” Miya did a stupid little salute with two fingers, which Meian didn’t see. This was, of course, because he wanted to get the hell out of there before he had to see these two weirdos practice any more.

Kiyoomi and Miya looked at each other, shrugged, and got ready for their extra practice. 

“Well, Miya, you said you wanted to practice your serves, yes? Let’s get on with it.” 

“You can call me Atsumu, ya know. God knows we’ve known each other long enough for ya ta at least gimme that. Besides, it’s, uh. It’s not like ya haven’t done it before...”

Kiyoomi mumbled under his breath. “Maybe if we had kept talking I would have been calling you that by now.”

Miya froze. “Excuse me?” He turned to Kiyoomi, and he was surprised to see anger and hurt in Miya’s eyes. Kiyoomi didn’t know what to think, from what he understood, Miya was the one who had suddenly stopped the contact. He was the one who left Kiyoomi waiting up later than he should have, hoping for even a one word text. He was the one who left Kiyoomi with nothing.

No. Miya didn’t get to be upset with him about this. 

Kiyoomi looked Miya directly in the eyes. Oh, he was actually angry about this now. It had been years, and Kiyoomi had never gotten truly upset about this. But _now?_ Well, Kiyoomi was pissed. 

“I _said,_ maybe I would call you Atsumu if you hadn’t basically dropped off the face of the earth when it came to me. _You_ were the one who was so desperate to get my number. And for what? _You_ were the one who ignored me.” Kiyoomi had been steadily walking towards the other, until he ended up face to face with him. He pointed a finger to Miya’s chest, then grabbed a fistfull of the other’s shirt. “ _You_ were the one that left me waiting. You don’t get to be more upset than I am, _Atsumu._ ”

Miya opened his mouth, then closed it again. He had managed to make Miya Atsumu speechless for once. 

Kiyoomi hated it.

He was breathing more heavily than usual, having gotten worked up over his yelling. Kiyoomi hadn’t even realized he was gripping onto Miya’s shirt. The two of them stared at each other, tension thick in the air. They were both breathing heavily, Kiyoomi realized belatedly. Then, Miya broke out of his hold and looked away. 

Atsumu stormed off. He hadn’t even hit one serve.

*

Kiyoomi had stood in the gym for far longer than he meant to. He was still reeling from his little _argument_ (and by that he meant holding the front of Miya’s shirt and basically yelling at him), so it took him a bit to process everything, and even longer to gather his things to go back to his apartment. Which was right next door to Miya. Who he was pretty sure wouldn’t want to speak to him now.

Oh. Kiyoomi was at his door already. 

He dug his key out of his bag and stepped inside, placing his shoes at the entrance. Once he had set his bag down and taken off his jacket, Kiyoomi pulled his phone out of his pocket. He _really_ needed to talk to Motoya about this. Maybe he could give him some actual, _helpful_ advice.

“Kiyoomi, you dumb ass.”

Kiyoomi frowned at the floor, not expecting that reaction to what had just happened.

“Okay, well, you really don’t have to be so rude about it. I can hang up if you don’t want to help me, you know.”

“No, no, no, I’ll help, I swear. Okay, so, basically you yelled at him for ghosting you, right? What did he say?”

“...he just walked away.”

“Oh, shit. He didn’t say _anything?_ We’re talking about Miya Atsumu here, aren’t we?”

“Yes. I just…I don’t understand why he was the one who got so upset. If anything, I should be the angry one here, right?” 

“Listen, Kiyoomi. I really think you should just talk to him. You still like him, don’t you? He _could_ like you back, you know. Don’t be stupid and go talk to him.”

Kiyoomi paced the floor, listening to Motoya on speaker from where his phone sat on his coffee table. “He _is_ right next door…” 

“He’s _next door_? And you’re still here talking to me? Kiyoomi, what the fuck, go talk to him right now!”

“Wait, I don’t think I should-” Kiyoomi was cut off by Motoya hanging up on him. Of course. Kiyoomi didn’t understand why everyone thought Motoya was so nice. He was evil, actually. A menace.

“...Are you kidding me? Fine, whatever. I don’t have to do anything.” Kiyoomi flopped onto the couch as he grabbed his phone. And if he crossed his arms and pouted? Well, he lived alone, no one would be able to call him out on it. Kiyoomi would just have to wait until Miya apologized. Yeah, it wasn’t _Kiyoomi’s_ responsibility. 

He was going to go talk to him, wasn’t he. _Damn it._

Kiyoomi hauled himself up from the couch, grabbed his keys, and headed to the door to put his shoes back on. He opened the door of his apartment only to find…

Miya. With his hand raised as if he were about to knock.

Miya froze, obviously not expecting the door to open so suddenly. His eyes widened, and he dropped his hand immediately. “Ah, Sakusa.” Kiyoomi’s heart dropped at the lack of the nickname he had slowly grown fond of. “I think we should talk, yeah?”

Kiyoomi said nothing, instead choosing to simply step aside and let the other in. 

Once he was in, the two of them just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what exactly they should say. 

“I-”

“So-”

They looked at each other. “Sorry, uh, you can go first.” Kiyoomi waited for Miya to continue speaking.

“I just, uh. I wanted to apologize, Sakusa.” It was strange, not hearing the nickname Miya had always used for him. He hated it.

“I shouldn’t have left like that, I shoulda stayed and talked it out with ya. But I- I’m here now, and we can talk, right? So uh, what exactly did ya mean when ya said I left ya waitin’?”

Kiyoomi looked at a point directly behind Miya’s shoulder, not quite willing to make eye contact. “I-I just...I felt as though you had forgotten about me. I knew you were busy with the team, and you didn’t necessarily _owe_ me anything, but…” Kiyoomi trailed off, not really knowing how to articulate these feelings that had been pent up for years now. Well, he might as well lay it all out there. If he and Miya were going to be on the same team, Kiyoomi should tell him the truth. Miya looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Kiyoomi looked him dead in the eye and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “But I liked you, Atsumu. Honestly, I may have been half in love with you. And you were far away, I felt as though when you stopped contacting me, you stopped, well, caring, I suppose.” Kiyoomi realized that Miya was looking at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Oh. Maybe he had made a mistake. “I understand if you feel uncomfortable. I won’t be mad if you leave right now.”

“Wha-No!” Miya was snapped out of his stupor by Kiyoomi’s words. “No, I ain’t leavin’ now! Ya just confessed to me! Listen, Omi, I only stopped textin’ because I thought ya were annoyed by me, and I thought I was doin’ ya a favor.” He took a step closer to Kiyoomi. “I-I didn’t _mean_ ta hurt ya, Omi. And, God, I like ya too.” He chuckled, and gave Kiyoomi that stupid little half grin Kiyoomi loved so much. “Half in love with ya, maybe.” Kiyoomi looked at him and-

Oh. He was close.

“So, when ya say _liked_ , is that past tense or…”

Kiyoomi sighed. “For whatever reason, I still seem to like you, Miya.”

“Oh c’mon, we both just confessed! Ya can’t even call me Atsumu?”

“Depends on your answer.”

“Answer?” Miya looked genuinely confused. God, he was really going to ask this idiot out, wasn’t he?

“Go out with me, Atsumu?”

The red that spread across Atsumu’s cheeks made Kiyoomi think, _Yeah, of course I am._

“Wha-Omi! That’s my line!”

“So?”

“I mean-Jesus Omi, ya think I’d say no? And miss out on datin’ the guy I’ve had a stupid crush on for years? Are ya crazy?”

Kiyoomi smirked. “Only for you.”

Atsumu put his face in his hands, and yet Kiyoomi could still see the tips of his ears glowing red. “Ya can’t just-yer gonna kill me, Omi.” He looked back up. “But, uh, to answer yer question. Yes. Of course.”

Atsumu took another step towards Kiyoomi, closing the distance even more.

He brought a hand up to Kiyoomi’s face, then stopped suddenly. He looked at him, as if asking permission.

“Can I, Omi?”

“Always, Atsumu.”

And so Atsumu kissed him.

When the two separated, Kiyoomi hesitated before speaking again.

“I-I’m not the easiest person to love, I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“Omi. Kiyoomi, I won’t regret anything. Not if it’s you. Trust me on this one, yeah?”

Kiyoomi leaned into Atsumu’s palm where it held his face, not hating the touch even a little bit. 

“I trust you.”

*

Maybe falling in love with Miya Atsumu wasn’t like drowning.

Kiyoomi thought it was more like coming home.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading i smooch you


End file.
